Ambivalencia
by adrisstbdt
Summary: La evolución del intenso, extraño y nada disimulado odio que Sam siente por Freddie a través de los años.


**¡Hola! ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo semanas intentando acabar este fanfic. Pero entre tareas y falta de inspiración no podía terminarlo, pero ya... ¡Aquí esta! Tuve que decir que me partí la cabeza con el final, pero me gusto el resultado, espero a ustedes tambien.**

**Sin más, los invito a leer...**

**ICarly y todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, creo que estaría en las compañías de Nick, no aquí.**

* * *

**Ambivalencia.**

_Ambivalencia: (RAE) Estado de ánimo, transitorio o permanente, en el que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos, como el amor y el odio._

* * *

Lo odia.

Es el primer pensamiento que cruza por su cabeza cuando lo ve por primera vez.

El niño entra al patio de la escuela con pasitos torpes y nerviosos, luce una camisa bien planchada y está exageradamente peinado. Le molesta, y mucho. Y no es como si le agradaran todos los estúpidos niñitos que asisten a esa estúpida escuelita a la que estúpidamente está obligada a asistir, pero él tiene algo…

Sencillamente insoportable.

−Hola.

Y le habla. Su voz es tan fastidiosa como lo suponía. Le sonríe, probablemente esperando encontrar una amiga en su primer día de clases, igual que los otros mocosos que juegan a su alrededor.

Sam solo levanta las cejas y le da un sorbo al jugo que tiene entre las manos.

−Soy Freddie Benson.

Hasta su nombre es ridículo, casi tanto como la enorme mochila que trae en la espalda. _Lo odia, _definitivamente. No contesta y se limita a seguir bebiendo de su jugo.

−¿Tu nombre?− pregunta él amablemente y al no obtener respuesta, se muestra nervioso e intenta cambiar el tema. −¿Está rico el jugo, eh?

Sam se levanta del banquito en el que había estado sentada, se acerca a él y con calma le arroja el jugo a la cara. El niño hace una mueca de impresión, pero no dice nada y solo tiembla un poco cuando el líquido color naranja empieza a escurrirle por la ropa.

−Sam Puckett− dice antes de alejarse y sonreír con malicia.

* * *

Lo odia.

Y ella odia muchas cosas: El sonido del despertador en la mañana, la colonia que usa el nuevo novio de su madre, el programa ñoño que pasan a las cinco en la televisión y la palabra "champiñón".

Pero, sin duda, el _niñato bobo y rarito_ de Freddie Benson encabeza esa lista.

− ¿Freddie? Se mudó al departamento que está frente al mío. Yo creo que es simpático.

Y Sam rueda los ojos ante el comentario agradable de Carly Shay.

Esa niña le cae bien. Es divertida, se atrevió a enfrentarla por un sándwich de atún, le comparte de su almuerzo y huele bonito. Sin embargo, no comprende cómo es que alguien como ese _niñito de mami_ puede parecerle simpático.

Ella en cambio, lo detesta. Su sola presencia es tan desagradable, que la única manera de aguantarlo un poco es molestándolo, incluso más que a los otros perdedores que deambulan por la escuela.

−Pero, él no te ha hecho nada− la reprende Carly. − ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

Es fácil.

Lo odia porque levanta la mano con entusiasmo, cada vez que la maestra hace una pregunta difícil. _Nerd. _Porque habla de cosas que realmente a nadie le interesan. _Tonto. _Porque tiene las iníciales de su nombre grabadas en cada prenda de su ropa. _Bebito. _Y lo odia aun más por la cara de bobo que pone cada vez que su nueva mejor amiga lo saluda. _Iluso._

* * *

Lo odia.

Y ahora está cruelmente condenada a soportarlo todos los días. Fines de semana y días de fiesta incluidos. Una verdadera tortura, si se lo preguntan.

−¡Un web-show! ¡En internet! ¡ICarly!

Y aunque la idea es grandiosa, Sam no deja de pensar en lo horrible que es trabajar con _ese baboso. _¿Qué Carly no se pudo conseguir otro nerd como ayudante y/o marioneta? No. Tenía que ser él, claro que sí…

La desespera. Demasiado.

Intenta intervenir en las bromas, les da indicaciones tontas con esa vocecita irritante, babea por Carly de vez en cuando, se pasea por el estudio conectando cablecitos por aquí y por allá…

−¡En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…!

_Ridículo. _Todo lo que hace o dice, la irrita. Así de simple. Es por eso que le causa tanto daño físico, psicológico y emocional. Porque no lo aguanta. Él intenta defenderse, pero no lo logra, y eso a Sam le gusta.

Burlarse de él se vuelve algo inevitable, incluso necesario.

* * *

Lo odia.

Y Sam se da cuenta de que puede mencionar quince cosas que le desagradan de Freddie en tan solo ocho segundos.

Y sí, tantas cosas conoce de él.

−¿Por qué tu voz suena tan profunda?

−No lo sé, pubertad.

Cada pequeño y minúsculo detalle, la molesta. Y no puede evitarlo… Claro, no es como si lo haya intentado, pero… Él es la persona ideal para fastidiarla. Punto.

Pero, hay algo muy raro en todo aquello y Sam comienza a notarlo.

Para empezar, a las demás personas no les molesta que Freddie saque diez en un examen, ni que quiera apuntarse a todas las actividades extra como si no tuviera otra cosa más que hacer. A nadie parece importarle que gaste la mitad de su mesada en estupideces tecnológicas y que la otra mitad la guarde para emergencias igual que un viejito. Y nadie en el universo parece notar la ridícula sonrisita torcida que hace cuando está feliz (sonríe para el lado izquierdo y levanta las cejas cuando lo hace, piensa Sam con fastidio).

Y por sobre todo, ninguna persona pone tanto empeño en hacerlo sufrir.

No, ese es su trabajo.

* * *

Lo odia.

Ahora más que nunca.

¿Qué se creía ese pequeño parasito con brazos de esparrago? ¿Qué podía hacerle una broma a Sam Puckett y salir intacto? ¿Qué esposarla a Gibby no tendría consecuencias letales para su salud?

Ingenuo. Verdaderamente ingenuo.

−Te acabaré.

Y lo hizo. Apuñaló su dignidad y la cortó en trocitos iguales a los de la carne que sirven en la cafetería los miércoles. Freddie fue aplastado, humillado, avergonzado y… Aplastado, nuevamente. ¿_El tonto_ quería jugar sucio, no?

Pero, algo no andaba bien. No se sentía como se suponía que debía sentirse. Tenía un hueco en el estomago y algo atorado en la garganta. Casi como si hubiera comido alitas de pollo crudas… De nuevo.

−¡Fuiste muy lejos esta vez!− exclamó Carly. –Y no lo arreglarás.

_Culpa._

Genial… ¿Ella? ¿Sintiéndose culpable? Y aun más sorprendente… ¿Sintiéndose culpable _por Freddo?_ Aquello era raro. Muy raro. Ella se sentía rara.

Así que Sam confiesa su secreto, amenaza a un par de personas por internet y se marcha a la salida de emergencias para hablar con Freddie. Se disculpa, pero le aclara que seguirá molestándolo. No puede dejar de hacerlo.

Y las cosas se ponen aun más raras (si eso es posible), y de alguna manera, _el payaso_ y ella terminan compartiendo su primer beso. Y como no ha dejado de sentirse extraña, mientras camina a casa se repite mentalmente las razones de su odio hacia Freddie Benson y entonces, todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Si. Así de _simple._

* * *

Lo odia.

Pero, aunque le den ganas de vomitar, Sam tiene que aceptar que le agrada.

Así es. Freddie le agrada casi tanto como Carly, solo que diferente. No son amigos… O tal vez sí. No está muy segura.

Si hubiera una palabra para definir a dos personas que dicen detestarse, que pasan mucho tiempo juntos, que pelean, que se torturan y que al mismo tiempo se divierten… Entonces, esa habría sido la palabra que Sam usaría para describir su trato con Freddie.

−¡Vuelve a tu lugar, jala-cables!

−¡En tú cara, demonio con caireles de oro!

Pero, eso es algo que Sam jamás admitiría en voz alta. Porque, ¡vaya! Sigue odiándolo, eso no ha cambiado para nada. Le agrada, pero lo odia. No es muy difícil de entender.

Lo que sí es difícil de entender, es la rara enfermedad que se ha esparcido por el mundo, porque de repente y sin ninguna explicación razonable, las chicas comienzan a encontrar atractivo _a ese nerd._

−No sé cómo has pasado tantos años sin fijarte en él. Es adorable− le dice Melanie con un suspiro.

−Tú eres muy extraña.

Y no solo su "gemela-buena-con-complejo-de-ángel" piensa esa clase de barbaridades. En más de una ocasión, Sam ha sorprendido a varias chicas de la escuela torciéndole sonrisitas estúpidas a Freddie o pidiéndole ayuda en trabajos que un niño de tres años podría hacer sin ningún problema.

Y no quiere ni acordarse de los comentarios sobre "lo guapo que se está poniendo" que constantemente aparecen en ICarly. _Que ridiculez._

Si, Sam tiene que aceptar que Freddie ya no es tan bajito como antes, que su voz es más grave, que le queda bien ese peinado nuevo, que se nota que está haciendo ejercicio y que sus facciones no son… Tan horribles.

Pero… ¡Bah! Eso no importa. A ella le seguía pareciendo el mismo nerd de siempre.

* * *

Lo odia.

Porque es estúpido. La persona más estúpida que ha conocido. La persona más estúpida que ha pisado el planeta… ¡No! ¡El universo! Freddie Benson es un estúpido.

Está saliendo con Carly… ¡Con Carly! ¿Alguien la escuchó? ¡Freddie y Carly están saliendo! ¡Sa-lien-do! ¡Algo así como novios! No es que se pusiera histérica, ni nada, pero… ¡SALIENDO! ¡FREDDIE Y CARLY! ¡SALIENDO!

Y algo se retuerce con violencia en el estomago de Sam, y ella piensa que ya no debe tomar el licuado de pasas con menta que prepara T-Bo… Pero, ese no es el punto. El punto es que Carly por fin decidió darle una oportunidad a _ese_ _baboso, _y eso provoca que Sam se sienta rara, con ganas de golpear algo… Por desgracia, Gibby es un blanco muy fácil.

−¿Celosa?

−¡Qué asco!

Y lo odia, lo odia, lo odia.

Porque es un estúpido… ¿Ya lo había dicho antes? Porque el _idiota _de verdad cree que Carly está enamorada de él. ¡Sí, claro! El que le haya salvado la vida y que la escuela lo considere un héroe, no tiene nada que ver. _Estúpido._

Y Sam le dice lo que en verdad está pasando, porque no puede contenerse, porque esa cosa rara que siente en el estomago la obliga a vomitar las palabras. Y ve el escepticismo en Freddie y eso la hace odiarlo aun más, porque no entiende, porque es tan estúpidamente noble que no logra ver la cruda realidad.

−¡No está enamorada de ti! ¡Está enamorada de lo que hiciste!

Y después, cuando Carly le cuenta que todo el asunto de Freddie se acabó, Sam se siente una terrible amiga, porque en vez de sentirse mal por ellos, está feliz… Condenadamente feliz.

Pero, se tranquiliza a sí misma pensando en que su mejor amiga se salvó de una pésima relación y que sin líos amorosos, todo será mucho más fácil y bonito para el mundo.

Si, ese es el motivo de su felicidad.

* * *

Lo odia.

Y no sabe que está pasando.

Sam se ha descubierto a sí misma sonriendo ante sus comentarios bobos (los que dice cuando está contento, no cuando quiere impresionar a alguien), observando cómo teclea con rapidez en su laptop (lo hace con la mano derecha y estira demasiado el meñique), sentándose cerca en clase para verlo levantar la mano ante la mayoría de las preguntas (mueve los dedos y sonríe con una suficiencia exasperante), disfrutando de su cercanía mientras pelean a muerte…

Y eso es lindo… ¡No! ¡No lo es! Es asquerosamente perturbante.

Así que, cada vez que se percata de esas cosas, Sam lo insulta o lo golpea demasiado fuerte, aun sin importar que él no haya hecho nada. Porque no le gusta sentir eso, _sea lo que sea _y Freddie tiene la culpa de que _esas cosas raras _estén pasándole.

Con suerte, en unos días todo volverá a la normalidad y Sam podrá golpearlo sin sentir ese cosquilleo molesto en el estomago cada vez que lo toca.

* * *

Lo odia.

Y está hecha un verdadero lío, porque todos sus síntomas han aumentado peligrosamente y ya no sabe qué hacer.

Y constantemente escucha una molesta vocecita (que suena como Carly) retumbar en su cabeza, diciéndole que _algo _debe significar el hecho de que los ojos del _tecno-bobo _aparezcan diariamente en sus pensamientos.

Pero, él no puede… No puede… Gustarle, ¿verdad? No, claro que no. Es meramente imposible. La sola idea es tan ridícula, que Sam suelta una irónica carcajada y todos en el pasillo de la escuela voltean a verla.

_Alfredo _no le gusta. No le gusta para nada. Lo odia.

Y sigue repitiéndose eso toda la tarde mientras camina con sus dos amigos por la ciudad, para comprar un _no sé qué _que necesitan en el show.

Y en ese momento Sam va a cruzar la calle, pero Freddie la detiene tomándola de la mano porque un ciclista está demasiado cerca. Y Sam siente ese molesto, extraño e intenso cosquilleo recorrerle cada centímetro del cuerpo, así que se suelta rápidamente y empuja al chico.

−¡Cuidado, niño!− le grita el ciclista, esquivándolo con dificultad.

Freddie cae al piso y se golpea la cabeza con un hidrante. Carly grita, corre a ayudarlo y grita aun más fuerte cuando ve que un pequeño hilo de sangre resbala por el oído de su amigo.

−¡Sam! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Pero ella no responde, porque lo único que puede pensar en ese momento es que Freddie se queja bonito… ¡Diablos, se queja demasiado bonito! Carly lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y entonces, el chico encara a Sam y comienza a reclamarle a gritos su accidente.

Pero Sam ni siquiera puede contestar a sus protestas, porque Freddie no solo se queja bonito… Tiene la cara roja de ira, el cabello despeinado y aprieta los puños mientras le grita. Y maldición, nunca lo había visto más guapo.

−Tenemos que llevarte con un doctor− dice Carly tirando de su brazo.

−¿Qué?− pregunta Freddie.

−¡Con un doctor! ¡Hay que llevarte con un doctor!− grita Carly al notar que su amigo ha quedado temporalmente sordo.

Y Sam no dice ni una palabra mientras caminan al consultorio, porque la molesta vocecita que suena en su cabeza y que se parece a Carly, ha comenzado a gritar "¡Te gusta Freddie! ¡Te gusta Freddie!".

Y aunque duele aceptarlo, esa es la cruda y asquerosa verdad.

* * *

Lo odia.

Porque tiene millones de razones para detestarlo y aun así le gusta. ¿Es eso posible? No, seguramente no, pero es lo que está pasando. Quiera o no quiera… ¡Y no quiere! Pero, no puede evitarlo.

Así que Sam se propone ser amable y linda mientras está con él, aunque no siempre puede lograrlo. Se siente muy extraña porque, el estar en una habitación con Freddie sin lanzarle ningún insulto que lo deje traumatizado de por vida, no es algo muy divertido.

Sin embargo, si con eso logra cambiar el concepto que tiene de ella, entonces está bien.

−¡Has estado linda, considerada y cooperativa por todo el día! ¿Qué te traes?

Pero todo sale mal, porque _ese zopenco _y Carly malentienden sus intenciones y creen que está enamorada del nuevo ayudante de ICarly: Brad… O como sea que se llame… No importa, hace unos turrones deliciosos.

−¡Atrévete! ¡Busca el amor!

Y está harta.

Y realmente odia a Freddie, porque en vez de dejarla en paz después de su discusión con Carly, _el muy estúpido _va a buscarla… ¡Baboso! ¿Para qué hace eso? ¡Si él tiene la culpa de todo lo que le está pasando! ¡Como lo odia! ¡Lo odia! ¡Lo odia!

Y siente que ya no puede más, porque _el pedazo de tarado _está frente a ella diciéndole las cosas más dulces que haya escuchado; y algo en su corazón se prende mientras su molesta conciencia con voz de Carly le grita que se atreva, que lo haga de una buena vez.

Así que lo besa.

Y lo odia, porque todo lo que él puede pronunciar después de _aquello_ es un mísero "Está bien".

* * *

Lo odia.

Y ha perdido la cabeza.

Es por eso que justo ahora está encerrada en un hospital mental. ¿Irse a los extremos? ¿Ella? No, señor. Está tomando solo las medidas necesarias para curar su locura.

−Osea, que… ¿Me odias, pero te gusto?

Y todo termina siendo complicado y raro (como siempre pasa con el equipo de ICarly, piensa Sam) así que de alguna manera su vida amorosa termina a votación del público en general. ¡Genial! Y sí, está siendo sarcástica.

Pero de pronto, hay un gran giro en la historia, porque Freddie se acerca a ella con una rapidez agobiante y la besa… ¡La besa!

Y Sam no está consciente de las exclamaciones y risitas burlonas que hacen los pacientes, ni de la gran sonrisa de Carly, tampoco le importa demasiado que el inesperado beso sea grabado en el show, ni que la mitad del planeta lo esté viendo.

−Así que los dos estamos locos.

Lo único que Sam piensa en ese momento, es que _el tonto _besa demasiado bien y que el estúpido nombre de "_Seddie_" que inventaron los fans, no se escucha tan mal.

* * *

Lo odia.

Y es su novio.

Así es. Odia a su novio… Es raro, pero Sam puede vivir con eso. La sigue desesperando, piensa que es la persona más fastidiosa que haya pisado el planeta, es la combinación perfecta de un nerd y un tonto, pero… Le gusta. Él le gusta mucho.

−Hola, cosita.

−¡Labios, por favor!

No, no le gusta… ¡Le encanta! Claro, que hay muchas cosas en su contra: Su lunática suegra, sus obvias diferencias, su lunática suegra, los recuerdos de las antiguas peleas, su lunática suegra, los "agradables" consejos de Carly, su lunática suegra…

Sin embargo, nada de eso molesta a Sam.

Lo que si le molesta (un poquito, casi nada) es que ya no pueden ser como antes.

Tal vez sea algo bizarro y raro, pero Sam extraña las divertidas e interminables torturas, los insultos malogrados que él le decía, las apuestas sin sentido y la sensación de sus manos tocándose mientras ella le doblaba el brazo.

Y no es que no le guste ser su novia… ¡Le encanta! ¿Ya lo había dicho? Pero, se siente extraña. Es todo.

Tal vez, solo necesite acostumbrarse. Después de todo, es genial que ahora las peleas terminen con un increíble beso del _pequeño nerd._

* * *

Lo odia.

Porque ya no es él mismo. Y ella tampoco.

Es algo muy estúpido, pero es la verdad… Entre más intentan ser una pareja "normal", más se alejan el uno del otro. Y a Sam le gusta Freddie mucho más que cualquier otro chico que hubiera conocido antes, pero… Lo extraña.

Y lo odia por ser tan cobarde. Porque Sam sabe que él siente lo mismo y no ha tenido el valor para decírselo a la cara. _Baboso._

−¡Dejen de fingir que son novios cuando ambos saben que lo que hacen es raro y está mal!

Y al escuchar a Carly, Sam se pregunta si su amiga realmente está hablando de Spencer y la niñera loca con la que está saliendo. Y se siente mal, porque esas palabras la han golpeado igual que las bolitas de queso que arrojó al campo de futbol esa mañana.

_Aquello es raro y está mal._

Es por eso que detiene el ascensor. Porque a ella le gusta torturar a _Fredalupe, _sí… Pero no de esa manera. No forzando algo que jamás llegara a ser completamente normal, no haciéndole perder el tiempo en una relación que siempre será _rara…_

Y él también lo piensa así. Y Sam lo odia todavía más por eso.

−Tal vez algún día, si te vuelves más normal…

−O si tú te vuelves más anormal…

_Es lo mejor _piensa Sam cansada de la situación que se ha formado hasta ahora, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo vuelva a ser como antes, cuando ella lo golpeaba, él la insultaba y luego ella lo golpeaba más fuerte.

Si, buenos viejos tiempos.

−Te amo.

Maldición.

De verdad, lo odia.

−Yo también te amo.

No, nada volverá a ser como antes.

* * *

Lo odia.

Porque actúa como si nada hubiera pasado. Y si bien ese era el trato que tenían, Sam no esperaba que Freddie se acostumbrara tan rápido a no tenerla cerca. _Idiota. _

Y quiere hacer lo mismo que antes, torturarlo y verlo sufrir de esa manera tan desesperantemente divertida, golpearlo hasta dejarlo adolorido y reírse en su cara de porque Carly no lo ama. Todo con tal de recuperar esa… Extraña y anormal _casi amistad_ que tenían.

Pero no puede.

Sin embargo, no está dispuesta a alejarse de él. No puede hacerlo… ¡No _puede_, de verdad! No es algo opcional, tienen un web-show que hacer juntos. Además, no es como si el _imbécil _fuera demasiado importante para ella.

Ambos están dispuestos a borrar ese capítulo de su vida, y con suerte lo lograran.

Y a Sam no le importa que le hable como si nunca hubieran sido novios, no le importa que sus peleas hayan pasado a ser meros insultos indiferentes, no le importa golpearlo despacito por miedo a sentir esa ridícula sensación en el estomago cuando lo toca… ¡Demonios, no le importa! ¡No le importa!

−Sam, estás derramando todo tu licuado…− le dijo tímidamente T-Bo, señalando el vaso que Sam tenía en la mano. No se había dado cuenta y lo había roto por la mitad.

−¡Cállate!

Ni siquiera le importa que _el muy estúpido _otra vez ande loquito por su mejor amiga.

−Sam…

−¡Es mi licuado, y si yo quiero lo rompo en pedacitos, T-Bo!

No, no le importa.

* * *

Lo odia.

Ya _casi _igual que antes.

El extraño, molesto y asqueroso capitulo de su vida en el que se habían visto involucrados, era ahora, prácticamente invisible. Nunca había pasado. ¿Sam? ¿Con Freddie? Jamás. ¿A quien se le ocurriría una idea tan tonta?

Y si bien las peleas ya no tenían la misma intensidad, aun eran divertidas, y los insultos habían dejado de ser fríos y temerosos… ¡Ahora podían burlarse del otro sin preocupaciones ni remordimientos! ¿Aquello era genial o qué?

Era por eso que Sam había aceptado trabajar en la tienda de PearPhones y aguantar todas esas tonterías que le gustaban al _ñoño_. Porque quería fastidiarlo… ¿Ese seguía siendo su deber, no?

Si, seguía siendo su deber. Y vaya que lo hacía bien…

−¡¿Sam ahora es mi jefa?!

−Vuelve al trabajo, Fredward.

Pero entonces, cuando piensa que la situación no podría ser más divertida, despiden a Freddie. Y, maldición, es culpa suya. Lo ha lastimado, no de la forma _buena… _No, de verdad le hizo daño. Y no debería sentirse mal, pero lo hace.

−¿No crees que fuiste muy dura con él?− le pregunta a su jefa.

−Bah, ¿a quien le importa?

Y en ese momento, su molesta conciencia con voz de Carly le grita como hace mucho no lo hacía, y le dice algo que, definitivamente, Sam no quería escuchar.

A ella le importa. _Oh, sí_… A Sam le importa mucho Freddie. Nunca ha dejado de importarle.

Así que sale de ese estúpido trabajo, gruñendo por su reciente descubrimiento y odiando a Freddie Benson por hacerle sentir _esas cosas._

* * *

Lo odia.

Siempre lo ha hecho.

Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, hasta ahora. Lo odia mucho, de verdad es insoportable… Y es por eso que Sam no comprende como es posible que aun así lo quiera.

Porque cada detalle que la fastidia, es algo que le encanta. Debe de ser masoquista o algo así… ¡Encantarle algo que odia! De verdad está demente. Y Sam se pone a pensar si será una buena idea volver a internarse en un manicomio… No, la comida no era tan buena… En fin, está loca. Ese es el punto.

Lo odia, lo odia.

Porque ahora sabe que no podría vivir sin esos detalles que tanto la molestan. No podría vivir sin su fastidiosa voz reclamándole cosas, sin su altanera expresión cuando le gana en algo, sin sus frases ñoñas, sin su exasperante entusiasmo, sin su ridícula fascinación por cosas insignificantes…

No podría vivir sin él, vaya. _Que asco._

−¿Me ayudas con estos cables?

−Muérete.

Y ahora que está consiente de todo eso, Sam se da cuenta de que no cambiaría ni un solo detalle de él aunque pudiera… Omitiendo claro, su ciega admiración hacia Carly, pero…

−¿Me pasas las albóndigas?

−Claro− dice Sam escupiendo rápidamente en el plato.

Lo odia, y ahora sabe porque no puede dejar de hacerlo. Sabe porque siempre fue su victima en potencia, porque nunca olvidó esas burlas infantiles y porque ella era la única en darse cuenta de que su ridícula sonrisita se curveaba hacia el lado izquierdo, no hacia el derecho.

Porque lo quiere… Lo ama.

Siempre lo ha hecho.

Y lo odia.

Siente ambas cosas en igual proporción, ninguna con menos intensidad que la otra. Sentimientos totalmente diferentes, combinados hacia una sola persona. Coqueteo inconsciente, disfrazado de burlas. Tortura que le agrada.

−No te voy a dejar leer mi tarea, no importa cuanto supliques.

−¡Ay, que triste!− dice Sam, intentando quitarle la mochila.

−¡Suelta!− dice Freddie dando un manotazo.

Sam arquea las cejas, mira el jugo que trae en las manos y sin decir nada, se lo arroja a la cara. Freddie hace una mueca de impresión y tiembla un poco cuando el líquido color naranja comienza a escurrirle por la camisa.

Igual a cuando se vieron por primera vez. Nada había cambiado.

Se miran a los ojos. Se sonríen.

Oh, vaya… Como lo ama.

Y para que no suene tan asquerosamente cursi…

Como lo odia.

**FIN**

* * *

**Super largo, lo sé... Espero y hayan llegado hasta aquí :D Pensé en un principio hacer la evolución del "odio" de Freddie, pero me sentí más identificada con Sam en el carácter, así que... Bueno, esto salió. A mi parecer, los sentimientos de Sam desde el comienzo. Como pueden notar, mencione como se conocieron además de el momento que Sam menciona en IDate Sam&Freddie (cuando descubre que le gusta porque se queja bonito), lo que sentía despues de que terminaron y el capítulo de IPearStore... **

**Me dio una nostalgia terrible cuando vi que ICarly llegara a su fin en noviembre... Buuuu... En fin, aquí tenemos los fanfics para llenar el vació.**

**¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
